Learning to Live,Learning to Love
by sodapopritalin
Summary: Delving into the lives of Maddy Shannon and Mark Reynolds as they find their way 85 million years in the past.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: So while I've gotten some HUGE writers block on my other stories,I've been watching and falling in love with Terra Nova. I started watching because of Naomi Scott,who plays Mo in Lemonade Mouth,where most of my stories are. This is hopefully something to use to bounce other ideas off of. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Boredom refused to leave Maddy Shannon alone that sunny afternoon. It had drizzled the night before,and the air still held a dewy scent. Maddy's boots swung small ravines in the drying dirt as she tried to think of things to do. Her father was out patrolling the area,trying to avoid the clinic and the unnerving feeling in his gut that Malcolm was trying to step in on his territory. He trusted Elisabeth,but he knew better than to trust any other man.<p>

Speaking of not trusting men,Maddy figured her brother Josh was out where he shouldn't be,probably getting drunk with Skye. It seemed to his little sister that everyday they were here in their new home his thoughts of Kara were as fleeting as his memories of life in 2149. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she showed up in Terra Nova. Maddy liked Skye so much more. Josh was distant when he was with Kara,she was his getaway from his fragmented family. Zoe had started asking about her father,carrying his picture everywhere.

Zoe was now out with some of the neighborhood children,playing with the dinosaurs Zoe had fashioned out of scrap cloth. She was a burgeoning little toymaker,and the tradesmen had even given her a terra for her brontosaur.

Alas,Maddy was alone,thinking about her life here;thinking about Mark. Every day when she saw him in his uniform,those blue eyes glinting as he shot her a shy smile,her knees weakened just picturing him. A blush crept across her cheeks as she tried to re-compose herself. Tilting her face to look around,she caught sight of her crush walking through the market. He hadn't seen her yet,though he was in her full view in his slacks and tight dark blue shirt. It made Maddy smile to think someone like him with his muscles and confidence could be interested in her,and yet,there he was all the time,walking the perimeters with her,laughing as she rambled.

Her senses were heightened as she noticed out of her peripherals that he'd caught sight of her. She quickly tried to act like she was lost in thought as he made his way towards her.

"Almost didn't notice you with your hair up,Miss Maddy." he greeted,sitting next to her on her perch. She'd messily clipped her hair up that morning,not wanting to fuss with the waves.

"Well,Mister Mark," she teased, "maybe I was trying to be sneaky." Mark just grinned at her,his knuckles brushing against her own. Maddy secretly hated how careful he was to monitor their touch,almost as if he was afraid. Was he? Could it be that someone as charming as he was afraid of little bitty her?

"I noticed you're not in your uniform today."

"Washington gave me two days off for helping ward off the Sixers the other day. Gotta admit,I like not having all that extra to lug around. What about you,I thought you were going to start interning with your mom at the clinic?"

Maddy's shudder made him smile.

"Let's just say I fell quickly out of love with the thought of being a doctor. My love of science remains,as does my dislike of blood and such." She couldn't help but notice the flicker of anxiety in his eyes as she uttered the "L"word,and it excited her.

"Speaking of you and your love of all things scientific,I do have a request from Taylor."

"Oh? For me?" Maddy asked,her heartbeat quickening.

"Yeah. He wants you to lead a group session on some of the new plant life Malcolm and his team has been discovering..." Mark's sentences stopped as he saw the fear growing on Maddy's face.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be the know it all again." she answered him,her eyes darting to look at her nails. Mark scooted over,closing the proximity between them while still keeping a governor on their interaction,wondering what had made her so sad suddenly.

"Maddy,whatever would make you say that?" he asked in a husky low whisper,keeping their conversation private.

"Because it's true. Back in 2149, I was teased and picked on for being so smart. Kids in school didn't really appreciate not getting the curve on the test because I actually got the 100. They pushed me on the stairs,pulled my hair,even threw my journals in the toilet,anything they could do to torment me. I was so happy when Mom found out we were coming here. It's been one of the good moments so far." she said,ending her sad tale with a smile directed his way. Mark just placed his hand on her back,making her turn to face him.

"Maddy,I know you're not a know it all. You're just smart and clever and sweet and trusting. Forget all those losers back then,they're not here now. I wouldn't let anyone tease you now." he smiled back,secret notes passed between curling lips. She just lightly nodded,trying to keep her heart out of her throat.

"So you'll do it?"

"Only if you'll help me." she asked him,smiling bigger as he nodded in return.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So here's chapter 2. I got so many favorites,thank you very much! Usually,my stories are a little longer in chapter length,but I'm just writing these as I go. Yes,I know I used most of the courting scene,but not all of it. You're just gonna have to deal :)_

* * *

><p>Mark Reynolds paced a few steps back and forth that evening,his mind refusing to rest. Being that close to her was almost more than he could take. He knew what he wanted to do,but he knew he needed to do things right. Madelyn Elisabeth Shannon was not a girl to just do what he chose with,not forgetting that her father could shoot him where he stood,her mother able to stitch him back up.<p>

"You seem nervous." the voice shocked him,and he turned to see his "sister" Skye walk into the same room. Both teens were taken in by Commander Taylor not long after their parents' demise. Skye's parents couldn't survive when the sickness rolled through the community,while Mark's father died in the war with the Sixers,his mother,well,he didn't know where she was. He now relied on his new "family" of Skye,Commander Taylor,and Washington.

"I was just thinking."

"About Maddy?" Skye asked,taking a seat in their "father's" chair.

"Maybe. Were you out with Josh again today?" Mark couldn't help but chuckle as a light pink tinted her cheeks. He was happy for them,though he felt bad that Josh couldn't let Kara go.

"You like her,don't you?" He just sighed,sitting on the floor,leaning against the wall beneath the window.

"So much,but I don't want to rush things." Skye nodded at him,leaning back in the chair.

"Have you asked dear old dad?" she grinned,using their nickname for the Commander.

"Not yet,though I've thought about it. What do you think?"

"She's definitely beautiful,and you two look cute together. I just say do what feels natural to you."

"I don't even know how to approach it though. I'm anxious just at the idea of holding her hand."

"You want to know how to ask her out." Skye figured out,as Mark nodded. He was just a few months younger than she,though he'd spent more time in Terra Nova.

"Ask him,see what he says. But overall,stay true to yourself. It's what she's attracted to most of all."

"Really? You think she likes me as well?"

"Are you kidding,Reynolds? Her smile is bigger than the moon when you're even mentioned." It was Mark's turn to blush,thinking that the girl who was so highly intelligent and beautiful was so giddy over him.

"I gotta go,Josh and I are still finishing our punishment." Skye groaned,ruffling his hair as she exited,stopping to say hello to the Commander as he walked in.

"What's eating at you,son?" Nathaniel asked,seeing Mark's chest heave with another sigh.

"Well,sir,there's a girl..."

"By the name of Maddy Shannon?" Taylor teased,watching Reynolds' eyes fling wide open in amazement.

"Does** _everyone_** know I like her?"

"I believe its almost common knowledge that you are over the moon for Miss Maddy as she is for you. I do commend you for taking things slow,by the way."

"That's actually not by accident. I don't really know how to approach..."

"Asking her on a date?"

"As a starter." Mark added,implying just how much he felt for his favorite dark haired girl.

"Have you asked Jim yet?" Taylor asked,earning a nervous chuckle from Mark.

"He warned me about his gun skills."

"Ah,but he didn't say no. Mark,you just need to be up front with the girl. Let her know you're trying to court her. Invite her out to an outing that might please her."

"That just seems so..."

"Right?" The older man answered,

"_Antiquated_. I want to take it slow,but I don't know how she'll react to me saying 'courted'."

"Won't know until you try,right son?" Taylor challenged,as Mark gulped.

"I guess you're right."

It didn't take long for Mark to spot Maddy in the market,helping pick out groceries for her mother. The way her braid swung across her shoulders was almost as quick as his beating heart. It took a minute,but he got her attention,but instead of what he wanted to say,he just started rambling back what the Commander had said.

"I want to declare my intentions for you,Maddy Shannon." Maddy's spin on her heels,the way she scrunched her nose,Mark was sure he'd blown it.

"You want to do **what** to me?" She didn't run from him,and he stepped a bit closer,his voice still unsure,

"To...court you." A small thought seemed to bubble in her head before Maddy got flustered herself.

"Court,you mean like...date?" Mark Reynolds felt small for the first time in his life. Maddy's reaction could squish him like a bug.

"Yes." And just like that,a smile began to creep across Maddy's face.

"Well,why didn't you just say that?" Mark's brain couldn't think of an answer,so his mouth continued to spit out Taylor's rhetoric.

"According to the Commander, I have to address you in a certain way, and then speak with your father, and then call at your house, and then have the honor of escorting you to a planned activity or event outside the home that might please you."

"Mark." Maddy answered,causing his frantic heart to all but stop.

"You don't have to do all that. Dad already likes you."

"And you?" he asked,his whole being needing her to say it out loud.

"And me? I've been waiting for this day since I met you,Mark Reynolds." Reynolds exhaled as much air as he had pent up in his lungs as he offered Maddy his arm. She linked hers within his,leaning against his bicep. His mind was silently cheering as his body was reacting to finally having her so close to him. It felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Yes,this is my version with the creatures that attacked for them being on their breeding grounds. Yeah,I know it's in the wrong order from the show. I have no regrets! I kinda like it this way better anyways! Thank you for all your support on this story!_

* * *

><p><em>"This is a heck of a place to sleep,Mad."<em> the voice startled Maddy awake,though she hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. Her boyfriend of two weeks was standing over her as she laid in the tall grass,letting the sun drench her.

"I didn't realize I had. Guess I'm just catching up on what I didn't get last night." she shrugged,sitting up. Mark eased down,slightly behind her,letting her lean into him. His scent always entranced her,hints of soap and fruit from the local market,along with smoke from his gun,surprising since he hardly fired it.

"You too,huh?" he asked,running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. The first night,dad was able to shoo the thing off. Last night,it apparently brought a friend to pick on us." Mark smiled as he planted a soft kiss across her temple.

"Not just you guys. Over half the colony reported hearing their buddies. Taylor's getting an itchy trigger finger from lack of sleep."

"Do you think they're dangerous?" Maddy asked,a hint of fear in her voice. Mark's strong arms encircled her,making her feel safe even though he had yet to answer her.

"They could be,but no one really knows what they are,so it's kinda hard to say for sure either way. But,let's talk about something else for now,deal?" he asked,letting his chin fall in crook near her shoulder. She nodded,smiling at him. They spent their afternoon snuggled together,talking about simple things like their next date,and how silly her dad looked as he tried to figure out how to deal with their relationship.

* * *

><p>Later that evening,Mark walked his girlfriend to her door,like he did every day that they were together.<p>

"Be careful,my darling. I'll see you tomorrow." he told her,embracing her in a tight hug. He dared not kiss her with Jim Shannon this close. She nodded,reaching up to kiss his cheek,obviously inheriting the Shannon bravery. Maddy readied for bed,and slept peacefully for once,until she awoke from the screaming. The screaming of her mother.

"Stay here,Zo." Maddy ordered,seeing her baby sister shoot up from her own bed. It didn't take her long for her to reach her mother's side,and see what had elicited the sound. There had to have been eight of the creatures outside,and two had decided to pick on her father and brother. As the Shannon women finally gathered their men into the home,they were told they attacked when Josh threw a rock at them. He paid for it with a few lacerations,including a pretty good sized one that his mother had set to stitching up.

"Where are you going?" Maddy chastised as her parents quickly changed out of their pajamas,heading out the door.

"We need to see Taylor. If those creatures are attacking,we need a way to stop them. Take care of your sister." her mother told her,pulling on her lab coat as they ran out the door,into the night.

By morning,Zoe had been dropped off at the school,while Josh and Skye were out with Lieutenant Washington,and the Shannon parents were with Taylor devising a plan. Maddy found herself in the market,looking for breakfast. Everyone was in a chipper mood,almost as if the night's events hadn't happened. She picked up what looked like an apple from a cart,paying for it as she took a bite,but noticing the vendor not even looking at her.

"Ex...excuse me..." Maddy started,but the woman shushed her,eyes still glued at whatever was behind her. Slowly Maddy turned,only to come face to beak with what seemed to be hundreds of them. She gulped,still not able to catch any air,not sure what to do. Standing there,she saw a few of the closer colonists begin to run,and then,almost in slow motion,they were being chased. Tears sprang to Maddy's eyes as she dropped her now forgotten apple,racing away from them. As she turned a corner,one grabbed her by the arm,its talons ripping into her,causing a scream to escape her. Her focus on the pain caused her to lose her footing,sending her straight to the ground where more of them seemed to hover over her.

_'This is it,'_ Maddy thought to herself as she tried to crawl away,jumping just a little as they nipped and scratched at her,_ 'Oh Mark,where are you?'_

The world was beginning to fade around her as she heard a strong voice start shooing away her tormentors. Arms had lifted her close to their chest,and she smelled soap,oranges,and smoke. Mark.

"Oh my Maddy." he breathed,trying to keep from sobbing.

"Mark? Are they gone?" she asked,trying to stay conscious.

"For now. But we gotta get you to your mom,darling." He kissed her forehead as he carried her towards the clinic,trying not to tread over the dead creatures that had killed themselves ramming into buildings. Elisabeth rushed towards Mark and Maddy quickly,in a panic to help her daughter.

"Stay with me,Mark." she sleepily pleaded. He smoothed her hair and hushed her.

"Always,my Maddy. Sleep now,I'll be here when you wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Wow,this one came out of nowhere! I just kinda started writing,and next thing I know,new chapter! This may be the last one tonight,not sure yet. I still have a Cowboys game and dinner to think about! Thanks again for all the support!_

* * *

><p>Mark Reynolds sat with baited breath at his girlfriend's bedside,a million emotions racking his brain. He should have gotten there earlier. He should have reminded her to stay home today. He should have stayed guard over their house last night. Mark knew she was going to be just fine,she was just sleeping through what sedative her mother had given her while they were patching her up. His fingers delicately traced over what was left of the worst of it, a four inch gash across her arm. The skin on the edges of it were pink and fragile looking,very unlike his Maddy. She'd been sleeping peacefully ever since he'd eased her into it almost two hours ago,and as he promised,hadn't left her side.<p>

"Jim,no! You can't be serious!" He heard Elisabeth shout as footsteps charged towards the area.

**"Yes I can! Why weren't you there! You're supposed to protect her! That's all you kept telling me following me on patrols and yet here she is lying in a hospital bed!"** Mark's eyes were deadlocked on the eyes of his girlfriend's father,who was much more than irate that he was sitting next to her than the other way around.

"Sir,I was on my way to her. I was out on patrol all night and I hadn't even gone home before I saw her crawling away from the market..." Tears betrayed Mark as his fear resurfaced,causing the anger in Jim to falter. He could see that Mark tried his best to do his duty to Terra Nova and to Maddy,and he was hurting as badly,if not worse than her family was. Jim ran his fingers through his short cropped hair,taking a ragged breath.

"I'm..I'm sorry,son. I just can't handle seeing her like that. It brings back so many bad memories of the past." Mark nodded,but couldn't help his interest being piqued at the thought of her being in a state like this before. Elisabeth saw this interest flicker in his eyes,placing her small hand on his toned arm.

"Not long before Jim had been arrested,Maddy's re-breather had malfunctioned on her way to school. She became very ill,we almost lost her." Mark placed his hand atop hers,trying to bring her back to the present and not dwell on the past. She smiled meekly up to him,wiping her eyes as Jim gasped.

"Maddy?" her father asked,as her fingers weakly gripped at the hand he held hers in. It took a few seconds before her eyes would open,but sure enough they did,everyone letting out a sigh of relief.  
><em>"Daddy?"<em>

"Right here,princess. So's your mom and Mark." She tilted her head just a little to see everyone's tired but smiling faces looking down at her.

"What about Josh and Zoe?"

"Fine. They're at home with Skye." her mother eased,her heart warmed thinking that her daughter cared so much for her family.

"You really gave us a fright there,babydoll." her dad said,chuckling as his hand cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry. All I did was go to the market to get some breakfast while you guys were all gone. Next thing I remember,I was being carried by Superman himself here." she said,grinning over at Reynolds who was now seated at her other side.

"And we're very thankful for that." Jim said,shooting an apologetic smile to the younger man.

"When can I go home,mom?" Maddy asked,ready to get out of these scrubs and lay in her own bed.

"I'm not sure,dear. Your father will be with Commander Taylor tonight,and Malcolm and I are going to be working on a repellent of sorts..."

"I can stay,Mrs. Shannon. I'm sure Skye can stay also,to help with the things Josh and I can't."

"Like the cooking and taking care of Zoe,you know,girl things mom." Maddy teased,her spirits brightening as her sedative wore off.

"Great. My son's girlfriend and daughter's boyfriend spending the night with them alone while we're off fighting creatures?"

"I highly doubt our children or their significant others are the types to have an impromptu tryst in times like these." Elisabeth soothed,while Jim cringed.

"Don't say_ tryst_,Lis. It just makes the images worse." he chuckled as she lightly slapped at him.

"Dad,you know nothing's going to happen. We're smart,and just want to be safe. I'll feel better knowing Skye and Mark are with us. You have to admit,they're pretty much family now." Jim couldn't argue his daughter's point. The more Josh let Kara go,the easier his mind was,and he and Skye were a good match. He liked Mark as well,just didn't want Maddy getting hurt with her boyfriend having such a dangerous job.

"Alright,alright. They can stay. No funny business though." he told her,giving her the look through his half smile. Mark felt his heart leap just slightly,knowing he'd be able to spend more time with Maddy,taking care of her like a good boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It was just hitting dusk as Maddy and Mark returned to the Shannon home. Skye and Josh were snuggled on the couch watching a movie on his datapad. It was just seconds before little feet padded into the living room,headed right towards them.<p>

"Maddy!" Zoe cheered,trying to gingerly hug her sister. Maddy returned the hug,finally relieving her stress,knowing they were all okay. Mark pulled Zoe up on his hip,giving her a better view of her big sister. Zoe reached over and planted a kiss over the little scratches on her sister's cheek.

"Feel better?" Zoe asked.

"Much. Thanks,Zo." Maddy answered,closing her eyes as she smiled. Mark led her over to the other couch,helping her sit down.

"I made dinner for you guys. We just ate. Don't worry,Mads,I got the dishes. Zoe even helped." Skye greeted,winking at Zoe who smiled back.

"Thanks. And thanks for staying,Skye. It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it. With the Commander gone and my brother already here,where else was I gonna go?" she asked,Josh easing his arm a little tighter around her. She just grinned at him,snuggling in a little tighter.

The evening moved on easily,as Zoe took her bath,Maddy trying her best to tuck her in,Mark carrying the tired kindergartener to bed.

"Night,snugglebug." she told her,kissing her forehead.

"Night,Maddy. Hope you feel better." Zoe sleepily responded,curling into the pillow. Mark helped Maddy stand up,pulling her into his arms.

"You're gonna be a great mom one of these days,Madelyn Shannon."

"You wouldn't be hinting at something,would you,Mark Reynolds?" he blushed,not wanting her to think he was trying to take advantage of her.

"No,I just couldn't help but think about the future." he smiled nervously,walking back with her to the living room. Josh and Skye had retreated to his room,playing his guitar.

"I've thought about it too. Most girls do when they've got a boyfriend I've heard. I think about little dark haired children with the_ brightest_ blue eyes..."

"At_ least_ one with sweet brown eyes that look like amber in the sun," Mark added,his thumb grazing her cheekbone.

"And all super proud of their dad the soldier,"

"Super smart thanks to their mother the scientist." He added back,praising her each time she returned the favor. She smiled,a yawn finally deceiving her. They were lying on the couch,Mark closest to the edge,Maddy curled between him and the back of the furniture. Mark pulled a blanket over them,keeping her comfortable.

"Sleep,sweetheart." was all he said as he kissed her forehead,her retreating to dreams of their future.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry,I've been wrapped up in other things (namely my cousin's new baby) but I'm back! This is part one of a two part chapter,somehow I just saw this in my head. Chapter six should be up within a day or two,hopefully! I'm skimming over the whole Foster thing,because that's sad. I might do a one shot or something...maybe._

* * *

><p>"Dad,don't tell me you're going to spend<strong> Saturday<strong> with Commander Taylor too!" Maddy sighed as she watched her father tie his shoes.

"Sorry,sweetheart,but we've got some investigating to do that needs to be taken care of quickly."

"But you already found out what happened to..." her voice faltered slightly,not wanting to really think about Foster and how sad Mark had been those weeks ago.

"It's not about that,but that's really all I can tell you right now. Besides,isn't Mark coming over this afternoon?" Maddy blushed,the fact her father remembered his visit not left on her.

"Yeah,we talked about it. As soon as he gets off his shift,he wanted to come by."

"You sure you're alright with keeping Zoe?"

"She's fine,dad. If we go anywhere,she's already talking about wanting to go see Leah." The girls had become close friends at school,and frequented each others' homes.

"True. Okay,hon,I gotta jet. I'll see you later,alright? Love you!" He yelled,closing the door behind him. Maddy just sighed again,placing her head in her hands. Though he wasn't in jail anymore,it sure didn't feel like Jim Shannon was home ever either.

A few hours had passed,leaving Zoe and Maddy playing in the house,using sheets for capes to play princesses and super heroes. Zoe leaped off the couch into her big sister's waiting arms,just as a boom shook the house,knocking the girls over as the doors blew open,wind gushing through the home.

"Whoa! What in the world!" Maddy gasped,clutching Zoe tightly to her side as she ran to shut the doors.

"Maddy,what just happened?" Zoe asked,her face buried in her sister's shoulder.

"Not sure,Z." she replied,reaching for her datapad only to find it dead.

"I guess whatever it was knocked out the electricity." Maddy said,pursing her lips,trying to figure out what to do next.

"You think mommy and daddy and Josh and Skye and Mark are okay?" asked the little girl,already grabbing her stuffed dinosaur. Her sister smiled at her,including Skye and Mark into their family,caring so much.

"They're strong,and smart. I'm sure they're fine,sweetie. We should probably just stay here until we find out for sure." Zoe nodded,and the two set to cleaning the house before making what lunch they could without electricity.

The day turned into evening,and nothing had really changed. There had only been one knock on the door,a neighbor that was headed home from the market,telling them Taylor's orders to stay indoors at nightfall. He was expecting something,whether it be creature or Sixer he didn't know. Maddy just felt the weight on her shoulders fall harder,as they'd gone over 12 hours with no word from any family. Zoe was in their room playing with her toys while Maddy set to cleaning the living room. There was no telling when someone would come home. Placing the last cushion back on the couch,Maddy sat down,placing her head in her hands. She jumped just slightly at the pressure of little arms wrapping around her middle.

"Don't be sad,Maddy. We're together." Maddy struggled to plaster a smile over her face,trying to keep her tears at bay. She was glad Zoe was there,but she wanted someone else there. She wanted_ their_ arms wrapped around her,reminding her they were there. She wanted **Mark.** A month and a half of dating had left them almost inseparable. The sisters sat together in silence for just a little while,listening to the bugs chirping outside,until they heard shouting,running through the streets.

**"SIXERS! SIXERS IN THE PERIMITERS!"** Maddy's blood ran cold as she heard the shouting.

"Zo,remember the safe place we talked about? The one where you hide until one of us comes to get you?" Zoe nodded,eyes full of worry.

"When I say,I want you to go there and stay there until I say,okay?" Another nod as footsteps came closer. Minutes felt like seconds before Maddy nodded,sending Zoe hiding in a little cabinet next to the back door. It was meant for a quick escape if needed. Right as she heard the little door click,the front door shook with banging.

**"SHANNON,OPEN UP!"** That sounded just like Mira's voice. How did she know where they lived? Maddy thought about hiding herself,but knew she'd be too big to really hide,and didn't really want her house torn to shreds,and possibly leave Zoe behind. She tentatively opened the door,staring face to face with the enemy.

"Who are you? Where is Jim Shannon?"

"What do you want with my father?" Maddy asked,anger starting to bubble up in her.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me,little girl. So,the sheriff has a daughter. Interesting..."

"Can I help you?" Maddy replied,a hint of annoyance in her voice caused Mira to swing at her,the bangles on her wrist cutting the girl's cheek. Maddy yelped in pain and surprise.

"Just like your father,I see. Where's the box?"

"I don't know anything about a box!" Maddy replied,highly angry now. No one had hit her except the kids in school that teased her,but thanks to Mark and Josh,she wasn't about to let anyone do it to her again. Mira reached to swing again,Maddy's instincts at the ready,she caught the woman's wrist,only to have one of the people Mira was with elbow her in the gut,causing her to double over.

"The box,and you better not get smart with me again."

"I told you..." Maddy coughed,trying to stay up straight, "I don't know anything about your dumb box." Her response was quickly met with pain as an elbow went to her back this time,knocking her to the ground,before one of them sat on her,twisting her arm behind her back.

"Zoe! Mark!" Maddy shouted,knowing her sister would take the hint.

"I'll give you one last chance,girl,or I'll leave you out cold here on the floor. Where is the box?"

"It's not here. I don't know anything about a box..." Maddy replied weakly,closing her eyes,waiting to be hit again.

"She doesn't know. Let's move,quickly,before anyone comes." Mira said shortly,and in a dash,they were gone. Maddy pulled herself towards the kitchen,noticing the back door was open. Zoe was trying to get to Mark.

_"Run Zoe,run..."_ Maddy whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: This one took me more than the day I promised! Sorry! I just had to rethink it,because I wanted to write another chapter,but not always have Maddy being the damsel. But,enjoy! And I will see you soon!_

* * *

><p>Sixteen hours of hell had made for one tired Mark Reynolds. He'd been taking a small break on the edges of the perimeters,the quieter side. He awoke that morning to the sound of the meteor striking the land,alarmed when he couldn't get his gun to work. All he'd wanted to do that day was see Maddy and Zoe. They were <em>"his girls"<em> already. Jim and Elisabeth seemed to always be gone,as was Josh,which left the girls alone a lot. Mark liked to watch Maddy with Zoe,picturing them in the future with a little girl of their own. He'd been thinking these past few weeks,thinking about proposing to Maddy when she turned seventeen. Hopefully they'd get married a little after her eighteenth birthday. He'd be twenty then,and would hopefully be more than just a perimeter soldier.

"Reynolds." Alicia Washington called,motioning him to where she stood.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"I want you to help patrol the north quadrant. You're posted there until further notice." Mark's frown flipped on his face as realizations dawned on him. Alicia knew about he and Maddy,and that the Shannons lived in the north quadrant. She was basically giving him a pass to go see Maddy. He'd been able to speak to the other Shannons,Jim as he walked with Taylor,Josh at Boylan's bar,and Elisabeth at the clinic. None had heard from the girls.

* * *

><p>Crossing into the neighborhood,he noticed a few of the soldiers running about,looking for something.<p>

"Scott,what is it?" he asked one of his soldiers.

"Mira's been over here. She wanted something. Matt said she's close to the lab now." Panic filled Mark's heart as he watched Scott run off,he himself breaking into a sprint to get to his own destination. He stopped suddenly though,hearing footsteps in the gravel. They weren't heavy like a soldier would have. Reynolds stood firm,ready for a fight. What he wasn't ready for is the footsteps to quicken,and for a figure to appear in the darkness. It took only a minute for him to recognize that figure. Zoe Shannon barreled into him,eyes and nose red with tears.

"Mark,you're hurt." she sniffled,her tiny fingers grazing around the lacerations on his face and wrist. He'd earned them earlier on breaking up a fight between a couple colonists over money.

"I'm alright,Zoe. What are you doing out here alone in the dark?" He'd pulled her tight to him,trying to console her as he'd seen Maddy do.

"Maddy told me to hide. Mira and some people came to the house,they hit Maddy. She yelled at me to go get you." Whatever fear was in Mark turned to anger in an instant. He caught his second wind as he helped Zoe atop his shoulders,heading towards her house. His girls needed him.

Reaching the home,he noticed the front door wide open,a chem light giving a dim view into the home.

**"Maddy!"** Reynolds yelled as he set Zoe back on her feet,watching her retreat to her room.

"Mark?" a timid voice asked,coming from behind the couch.

"Yeah,honey. It's me." he said,trying to keep his voice gentle as he caught her messy curls begin to peek out of her hiding place. Once their eyes met she made a beeline to him,both of them relaxing when they were in each other's arms. He pulled her slightly away to look at her,his heart sickened as he saw the fresh bruising on her cheek.

_"Oh honey."_ he soothed,but he noticed she wasn't paying any mind to her own injuries,rather inspecting him.

"What happened to you?" She asked,her fingers ghosting the now swelling wrist.

"I got in the middle of a fight,I'll be okay." he shushed her,trying to get his wrist away from her so he could focus on her,but she'd have nothing of it.

"Lemme fix it.."

"Maddy," he sighed,letting her pull him towards their medicine cabinet,only relenting as he saw her face. Eyes that screamed panic,but wouldn't crumble. Mark figured it was from years of having to keep a straight face while Jim was incarcerated and she was left with Zoe.

"I saw your parents earlier,and Josh." he spoke,causing her to look at him and not his wrist.

_"Oh?"_ she asked in a shaky breath.

"They're fine. Worried about you two." she smiled meekly at him as she taped off the last of the bandage.

"Looks like you sprained it,but it should be good in a few days." she told him,lightly planting a kiss on it. His eyes locked on hers as she looked back at him,she felt him looking at the discoloration on her cheek.

"When I get my hands on her..." Mark seethed.

"She wanted some stupid box." Maddy shrugged,though to Mark it became crystal clear. Mira had come for her box,and she knew Jim would have something to do with it. Mira just didn't plan on Maddy. His thoughts became distant until he heard Maddy draw another shaky breath. His eyes turned to her as he watched her survey her surroundings. It was getting tougher and tougher for her to hold things together,not only for Zoe,but for herself.

"Hey,hey. Listen to me,everything's going to be fine." Mark told her,pulling her close to him. He always loved how she smelled of lavender,something calming,just as her heartbeat was to him. While they were locked in their embrace the hum of electricity began to flow through the house,making all three occupants smile.

**"Reynolds?"** his walkie buzzed and crackled. Less than two minutes and Washington was already looking for him.

_"Washington?"_ he asked back.

**"You're relieved of duty since the power's back on. Get some rest,soldier."** he heard her click off the radio,doing the same to his. Looking up,he realized Maddy and Zoe were gone. He peeked out of the kitchen,catching Maddy sitting on Zoe's bed,brushing her little sister's hair.

"Guess who's off duty?" he teased,sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Can you stay with us,Mark?" Zoe asked,dressed in her pajamas,hair down past her shoulders. Maddy stumbled over her words,Mark could tell she wanted to ask the same thing,but didn't know how to ask.

"I think I can. Wanna make a spot in the living room?" Zoe nodded enthusiastically,pulling her pillow off her bed heading into the front room. Maddy just sat on the bed,staring after her.

"Go change,my Maddy. You are my girls,and I'm going to protect you." She pulled herself to the edge of the bed,planting a kiss on Mark's temple.

"I love you,Mark." her words were simple,but he knew the look on her face wasn't. Mark couldn't wait until Maddy turned seventeen.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Asparagus_,huh?" Mark muttered breathlessly at the edge of the Shannon family porch. He'd straight ran from his rover the second he arrived back within the gates after he got the call from Alicia about the fake doctor and the attempt to murder his girlfriend. Maddy sat in front of him in one of the big chairs,a sad smile on her face.

"Dad taught it to all of us when we turned about five. Zoe just learned it about two weeks ago." Her eyes finally locked on to his,a small tear escaping out of a corner.

"My Maddy." he eased,sitting next to her on the chair,pulling her into his lap. Her cheek had just begun to heal,the blue in the bruise retreating to a yellow tint. She relaxed against his chest,but refused to cry.

"I'm okay."

"You don't have to put on a front around me,sweetheart."

"I'm not. I'm a little shaken up,sure. But having dad there to punch his lights out,having you here now,having Josh promise to be my personal bodyguard,it helped me be okay." Maddy felt the little chuckle rumble in Mark's chest. Being with him had been the best two months of her life. She was excited to think about going to the Harvest festival with him,spending Christmas with him. Her seventeenth birthday fell in early March,which was the most exciting part. She'd be pretty much an adult.

"Well,Josh has to remember that being your personal bodyguard is** my** job,but I'm glad that your dad and brother helped while I was away." Mark smiled slyly,making Maddy grin at him.

"Can we talk about something that doesn't involve a lunatic trying to put me to sleep courtesy of an angry caged spider?" Maddy asked,feeling the tension in Mark's muscles. Her slender fingers found their way into his cropped hair,noticing he needed a trim. His bangs were beginning to fall upon his forehead,daring to cover those handsome baby blues.

"Like what?" he asked with huffed breath,not really wanting to get off the topic until the fake doctor was dead and Maddy was handcuffed to him,but her face pleaded.

"Do we have plans for the festival?"

Mark shifted her weight on his lap,wrapping his arms loosely around her.

"I was going to ask your parents tonight if I could take you."

"Well we were all going,Zoe's in the play this year." she smiled at him,as he looked back a little stunned.

"As who?" Maddy's giggle made him smile.

"Commander Taylor. I've been working on her wig and beard. Leah is going to be Lieutenant Washington." Mark smiled just a little,already picturing the girls as his superiors.

"That's great. But I meant could I accompany you. Like a date."

"Oh. Right." her blush made him fall in love with her even more.

* * *

><p>As the week drew to a close,Elisabeth had convinced Jim that Mark could take Maddy to the festival. They'd left a little before her parents,currently sitting on a bench near the market. Maddy knew something was up with Mark,he seemed shifty,like he was nervous.<p>

"Baby,what is it?" she asked,her fingers massaging his neck. Mark took that hand,running his palm across it. As he turned it to face palm up,he slid something into it,closing her fingers around it. As Maddy pulled it closer to her,she realized it was a bracelet. One that Mark had worn everyday since she'd met him.

"_Mark_..." she started,as he shook his head,kissing her gently on the lips.

"I want you to have it. I want you to wear it. I love you Madelyn Elisabeth. I always will. This way we're close no matter how far apart we are. This is a promise that I'll always come home** for** you,I'll always come home** to** you." her eyes shimmered with tears as she sniffled.

"But I have nothing to give you." Mark just shook his head again. This time he pulled at his neck,bringing forth his tags. With a swipe of the finger came images. A picture of her and Zoe coloring the day he brought her home from the attack. A picture of her and himself lounging in a hammock,picture thanks to Skye. His favorite though was a picture of Maddy and he snuggled together,fast asleep. Elisabeth had taken the photo when they arrived home that morning,heartstrings pulled as she saw Maddy wrapped tightly in the protective arms of Mark.

"_This_ is what you give to me. I can see pictures like these when I'm OTG and you're right there. You and Zoe coloring me a picture,which by the way I still have. You're in my arms. You're in my heart." By this time Maddy couldn't help herself,pulling him into a chaste kiss. He helped her buckle the bracelet around her slim wrist,smiles on both their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: And I'm back! I've been sick lately,so everything got put on hold. This one took a little working,and the rest of it should be up soon._

* * *

><p>"Shall we?" Mark Reynolds asked his 'sister' Skye as she sat on his couch. He sat beside her,pulling his shoes on his feet. She nodded,smiling as she straightened the hem on the dress she rarely wore. They were on their way to the Shannon house for an early Christmas get together before heading to the huge bash Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington held every year.<p>

"Yeah,I was just waiting on you,pokey." Skye teased,ruffling Mark's hair the way she always did. He was just glad he didn't have to go alone. Skye and Josh had gotten together before he and Maddy,closing in on their six months together. Once Josh had completely forgotten about Kara,their relationship had definitely blossomed. For Mark,he and Maddy's three months felt like an eternity together,in a good way. They'd been through a lot in their time,but it was always worth it when he saw those brown eyes shining up at him.

"So,what's with Anxious Annie today?" Skye asked him,breaking his thought pattern.

"Don't call me that! And...its nothing."

"You're_ lying_."

"And you'll **never** know. Come on,let's get going." Mark helped her up and into the rover. They both felt silly driving around in a vehicle commonly used for OTG missions,but Mark wasn't chancing getting himself dirty or Skye falling in the heels she'd been so determined to wear.

Knocking on the Shannon's door produced Zoe,dressed in a poofy red dress,her hair in pigtails.

"Hi Mark! Hi Skye! Come in!"

"How much sugar have you had today,huh?" he asked as he picked her up,listening to her giggle.

"I helped mommy make candy,so a lot." Skye laughed along with her as they entered the family room where Jim and Josh were sitting,Josh showing his father a new song he'd been writing.

"Hello Mr. Shannon,Josh." Skye greeted,causing Josh to turn around and almost lose his jaw.

"Hi babe." he greeted,turning Skye's cheeks pink. She loved hearing him call her pet names,but it always made her sheepish in front of the adults.

"Hey kids. We should be ready in a few. Lis wanted to do Maddy's makeup."

"Maddy? Makeup?" Skye asked,sitting next to Josh as he wrapped a loose arm around her.

"That's what we all said. But Lis is I guess hoping that Maddy will turn to makeup like she has hairstyles and clothes." Jim and Josh rolled their eyes while their guests chuckled. Maddy didn't need makeup,neither did her mother. But,Elisabeth Shannon was like an artist when it came to things like eyeliner and lip gloss.

"I hear you! Anyways,we're done." Elisabeth entered first,followed timidly by Maddy,which made Mark's heart almost stop. In a dress that was the color of twilight,hair spun in messy ringlets,Elisabeth had accented every feature of his girlfriend.

"I look overdone." Maddy pouted,her self consciousness getting to her.

"Are you kidding me? You look_ hot_!" Skye boasted,giving the teen a best friend type hug. Maddy's smile began to emerge,especially after seeing the small smile and nod on Mark's face.

"Well,let's get going. I figure we can spend some time at the party,and then come home for some family time,huh,family?" Jim asked,looking straight at Skye and Mark,giving them the silent hint he included them too. He'd come to realize the teens weren't going anywhere if his children had any say in the matter.

"Sounds awesome,Mr. Shannon." Mark replied,helping Maddy into her jacket.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the family to separate once they'd reached the party. Mark had Maddy snuggled tightly within his arms as they slow danced.<p>

"Hey look,mistletoe." Mark whispered,causing Maddy to look up.

"Mark,that's not mistletoe..." she started,before he'd captured her lips with his.

"Nor fair..." she sighed,leaning against his chest with a dopey smile on her face. His laugh rumbled his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"Maddy! Want some candy?" Their tender moment interrupted as Zoe tugged on Maddy's dress,face red and sticky from candy cane.

"Awh,Zoe. You're all sticky,and you got it on my dress! Come on,let's get you cleaned up." Mark kissed her quick as his girls departed,giving him a chance to find her parents. He'd been working himself up all week for this moment. It took only a moment to find them,and his best guess was just in time as Jim and Malcolm were having just about enough of each other. Elisabeth caught sight of Mark,ushering him over.

"Ah Mark. Didn't expect to see you alone?" She asked,almost getting Malcolm to leave silently.

"Zoe was full of candy cane,Maddy took her to clean up." Both parents snickered,knowing their youngest and her affinity for candy.

"You look nervous,son,what is it?" Jim asked,placing his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I need to ask you both something. I need you to hear me out when I ask you."

"Always,what is it?"

"I want your permission to ask Maddy to marry me."


End file.
